


when I'm shaking my hips look for the swing, the words are written in the air

by unwindmyself



Series: 'cause there's no salvation for a bad girl [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, Leashes, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Switching, Teasing, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, autistic characters, tape bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Natasha, Wanda, Daisy, and Jemma play out a previously-discussed fantasy to celebrate Natasha's vampire birthday.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Jemma Simmons, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Wanda Maximoff/Jemma Simmons, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 'cause there's no salvation for a bad girl [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/79837
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Women of the MCU





	when I'm shaking my hips look for the swing, the words are written in the air

**Author's Note:**

> That's the fantasy mentioned earlier in this series, for Wanda and Jemma to be bound together while Natasha and Daisy tease the hell out of them. This is just that. Some shameless kinky smut.
> 
> The fact that they're vampires is, once again, barely relevant.
> 
> Oh, and [this](https://www.bordelle.co.uk/products/merida-basque-morello) is the lingerie I'm imagining (colors assigned in-story).

When Wanda lets them into the house, she silently hands Daisy a notecard.

“Don’t you usually get the invitation before the party?” Daisy cracks, but Wanda just nods at her to read it.

_Hey, sugar. I got some living dolls for my birthday this year, as you know, and I’d love it if you packaged them up like the matched pair they should be before you delivered them._

“Well,” Daisy says, knowing neither of the girls will reply. “Looks like I’m responsible for round one.”

Jemma giggles and nods encouragingly, so Wanda does the same. They’re already coordinated - they picked out lingerie together weeks ago, stockings and matching semi-sheer basques and panties with strappy harnesses and garters, Wanda’s in wine red and Jemma’s in a pale blue, and neither bothered to dress beyond that - so that order is clearly about tying them up.

Daisy starts by smoothing tape (black and shiny, found on the nearby breakfront) over their mouths. “Since you won’t be needing these anyway,” she teases. Strict rules were agreed upon beforehand, no coming without Natasha’s permission (this one includes Daisy) and no speaking beyond the safeword (that’s just for Jemma and Wanda), but more than that, both subs get a thrill from being reminded of the deprivation they agreed to. It’s one thing to promise not to speak and another to feel toys preventing it.

As such, they’re both visibly falling into subspace as Daisy does them up further. They’re both wearing high, high heels, so in true dress-up doll packaging fashion, the first thing she does is wrap tape around their feet to keep the shoes on. Next comes the tape over their eyes, mostly because it heightens their anticipation, then the tape that joins their legs above the knees, then the tape that pins their arms to their sides at the elbows. Daisy is feeling cute, so when she notices that they’re holding hands, she tapes their joined hands and wrists together, then tapes each of their free hands too (thumbs tucked into palms, fingers pressed together). 

“That’s to keep you from getting ideas,” Daisy explains, although she knows that right now they wouldn’t _dream_ of getting ideas, and she leashes them (their collars are made of the same silky-looking stuff as the trim on their lingerie) and walks them to the playroom, enjoying the view (it’s hard to walk sexily while sort of hobbled as they are, but they try). As she enters she sings out, “Delivery for the birthday girl!” and waits for Natasha to get on her feet to investigate.

“Very good,” she crows, nodding approvingly. “Helpless together, just like we all wanted.”

Wanda nods adamantly, whimpering her agreement. She’s not quite facing Natasha, because of the blindfold, and this makes anything she does seem endearingly unfocused.

“It seems almost a shame to undo this so quickly,” Natasha muses, standing and circling them slowly. When she’s sure they’re both alert, she drags two fingers across the tape on Jemma’s mouth, then Wanda’s, as another tease (they both gasp as much as they’re able). “Let me get a few pictures, maybe.”

“Ooh, now there’s an idea,” Daisy says.

“There’s an instant camera on the back table. I want them to see the display they’re putting on,” Natasha declares, smirking. “Well, whenever I decide to let them see.”

Daisy retrieves the camera and hands it over, grinning. “It would suck if the myth about reflections was true,” she remarks.

“We’d be shit out of luck in the modern era if it was,” Natasha agrees. She fusses with the camera for a minute, then aims it and starts snapping pictures. She walks around Jemma and Wanda a few more times to make sure she gets every angle she can, enjoying the sight of them wriggling and yet looking almost shy under all their wrapping. “How does this feel, pets?” she asks in a low, lilting voice. “Being our very sweetest girls.”

Wanda hums her assent again, which lets Jemma know that she’s allowed to do the same. 

“You do look pretty adorable,” Daisy murmurs, going behind them to kiss both of their necks in turn while Natasha photographs them from the front. “Such a perfect little pair of pets.”

Natasha sets the camera down and leans to kiss Wanda’s breasts in turn, gentle but mischievous. “So shameless,” she says approvingly. “So eager for us to use you like toys.”

Jemma shivers just then, and Daisy dips a hand between her thighs. “It’s very sweet of you to offer yourselves to us,” she says, idly stroking Jemma through her lingerie, “but it’s hardly selfless. You’re _so_ wet, honey.”

Jemma nods, more than a little desperate already if the scrunch of her nose is any indication.

“Aw, so cute,” Natasha croons. “But you know the rules, honey, needy little pets don’t come until I say you’ve earned it. And since you two are my birthday presents, I think I should unwrap you and put you to work before I set you on the shelf.”

Both subs squeak with excitement, but Natasha doesn’t begin undoing the tape until they’ve fully settled down. First their feet and legs are freed, then their hands and arms, then their eyes, and only when Daisy is waiting behind them with their next gags does Natasha pull the tape from their mouths.

“Hello,” she says in a sultry voice, kissing them both and clearly trying to tempt them into speaking because it’s more fun if you push a little. “Feeling good?”

Jemma and Wanda just nod, though. They’re smart. They’re good girls.

“Sugar,” Natasha says airily, “if you would?”

Carefully, Daisy seats the rings in Jemma’s and Wanda’s mouths, then buckles the straps tight around their heads. Their jaws are spread wider than usual, over five centimetres, but neither seems to mind.

“Want to trade this round?” Natasha asks Daisy, eyebrow raised.

“I figured that was an option,” Daisy replies cheerfully, looking Wanda over with blatant lust. “That okay, fairy princess?”

Eyes wide, Wanda nods. She hadn’t thought through this part of the plan, but she’s plainly thrilled by it.

“Alright, pretty girls, lay out, arms over your head,” Natasha says, nodding to the platform she’s set up in the center of the room. “Head to head.”

Jemma and Wanda hurry into place, flashing each other delighted looks. To say they’re both turned on and ready to go is an understatement.

Once they’re settled, Natasha grabs some black sashes and ties their ankles, then ties Jemma’s right wrist to Wanda’s left and vice versa. Each tie is finished with a gaudy bow, because that’s what you do with presents. “See,” she murmurs, low in their ears, “you’re in it together.”

Jemma purrs, twining her fingers with Wanda’s, and telepathically Wanda sends her _I like sharing with you too._

“Doing what I think we’re doing?” Daisy asks, even though she doesn’t really have to. There aren’t many other options.

“Exactly that,” Natsaha chuckles, stripping lightning-fast. “Get yours off too, hm?”

Daisy laughs low in her throat and obeys, dropping her clothes haphazardly on the floor.

“I’ll let you get away with that this once,” Natasha says, and she straddles Jemma’s face gracefully. “Been a while, honey.”

Jemma hums fondly, although a little part of her is worried about Daisy being jealous. That’s a silly concern during a foursome where Daisy is, in fact, about to ride someone else’s face too. But this is different from how they play with Bobbi and Kara, isn’t it? It feels that way. Maybe it’s because Natasha and Jemma used to be something other than what they are, something closer to what she and Daisy are now. She doesn’t want Daisy to think she wants -

“Hey,” Daisy says, petting Jemma’s hair and then tugging it just a little. “You went somewhere. Come back, honey. You have a job to do.” She glances at Wanda, who’s eating her out with blissfully closed eyes. “Catch up.”

Given her position, Jemma can’t see much of what anyone else is doing, but she gets the message, so she devotes her full attention to bringing Natasha pleasure.

The other point of this position is, of course, that the dommes can make out, and once Jemma gets to work, Natasha decides to grab Daisy for that very purpose. Natasha isn’t intentionally trying to top Daisy, but she’s such a domme that Daisy finds herself actually getting a fluttery submissive feeling in her stomach anyway. Like, she’s kind of putting Natasha’s pleasure over her own, and sure, normally when she’s taking care of Jemma that’s her sole focus, but if Jemma’s getting _her_ off she prioritizes that. Right now she cares more about kissing Natasha satisfactorily than letting Wanda bring her to orgasm, and that’s saying a lot because Wanda is really fucking good at this and she’s working her up really well. She seems deeply attuned to the little rumbles Daisy makes when she’s particularly pleased, which isn’t a surprise but is definitely an advantage. She’s a little warmer than most vampires, for fairy reasons, and that’s obviously not something Daisy needs all the time but it’s a really interesting feeling. But Natasha is right in front of her, arching her back and pulling her in for another kiss and she really wants to be worthy of the attention.

It’s a lot to handle all at once.

Daisy is so caught up in everything, in kissing Natasha especially, palming her breasts and winding fingers in her hair, that she doesn’t notice her climax sneaking up on her. It’s something of a miracle, or maybe just the product of extensive experience, that Natasha does, and that she murmurs, “Come for me, sugar,” against her lips.

So Daisy comes for her, moaning loudly enough that Jemma moans too, desperately turned on and also just generally desperate. Natasha comes soon after, albeit less dramatically, and they _all_ react to that, because it seems like the right thing to do.

“Holy shit,” Daisy pants.

“I feel pretty wiped after that,” Natasha remarks lightly, like she’s already moving on and isn’t, in fact, all that wiped. “Let’s take a little break and get to know each other better, sugar.”

“Uh,” Daisy says, sort of baffled. “Yeah, sure.” She climbs off of Wanda’s face, casting both subs tentatively reassuring glances. She doesn’t know what’s happening next, but she trusts that it’ll be good. She knows that Natasha knows what she’s doing.

Natasha, meanwhile, moves to untie the sashes around the girls’ wrists, humming thoughtfully. “Time for the third act,” she says, hauling them up to their knees and turning them to face each other. For their part, the girls let themselves be rearranged, thrilling at the sensation of being little more than dolls. “Bars, sugar?”

Daisy moves to gather up the spreader bars lying in wait, then nods to Jemma’s and Wanda’s ankles. “Do the honors?” she asks, smiling wickedly.

With a flourish, Natasha unties the ribbons holding the girls’ legs closed, and as they stare wide-eyed at her, she fastens their ankles to the cuffs on the bars, murmuring, “Time to live your dreams.”

That makes Jemma and Wanda absolutely wail, eager and desperate and hopeful. They know what that means. They planned this part themselves, after all.

First, Natasha fastens Jemma’s right wrist and Wanda’s left into cuffs on either end of a shorter bar, then repeats this on their other side. They immediately try to touch each other, both of their hands going to the other’s waists, but of course the bar keeps them from being able to touch each other at the same time, and Natasha laughs, almost friendly.

“You didn’t want it to be easy,” she reminds them playfully, using the ribbons to tie a harness around Wanda’s chest and looping her arms into it so they’re pinned at her sides. She does this with Jemma, too, the end effect being that they’re bound together but now unable to even touch the other at all.

“Damn, you two are gorgeous,” Daisy hums, knowing it’ll make both of them shiver with delight. “But still missing something, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Natasha says, drawing the vowels out like a tease. Almost reverently, she unlatches the strap of Wanda’s gag, strokes her cheek, asks, “All’s well, feya?” and waits for Wanda to nod. Only then does she pop a sizable black ball in Wanda’s mouth and fasten it tight. Then for good measure she pinches Wanda’s nipple through her basque just to hear her garbled yelp.

“Damn,” Daisy says again.

“Scoot forward, honey,” Natasha instructs. 

Jemma does, as much as she can, and Natasha removes her ring gag before coaxing her to tilt her head and wrap her lips around the ball already in Wanda’s mouth. Wanda is just staring at her, a little apprehensive and a lot aroused, and as Natasha fastens her in, Jemma lets out a desperate whimper. This is it, this is the root of their mutual fantasy. This is pure shamelessness. She’s milimetres from Wanda’s face, like a kiss, but she can’t, in fact, kiss her. They’re practically immobilized and their mouths are held wide open, wider even than the rings had them, but the ball fills all of that space and keeps them apart for good measure. They’re nothing more than a display piece.

“We’re kinda lucky, huh?” Daisy asks Natasha. “Having such pretty pets.”

Natasha nods, though she affects a bored tone as she replies, “Very nice, set so neatly on the shelf. Sugar, are you thirsty?”

“Uh,” Daisy says again, still staring at Jemma and Wanda. Thirst isn’t really the right word for it, but she’ll try to play along. “I guess?”

Natasha nods to the couch, just a little demanding. “You sit,” she says. “I’ll get something for us to drink.” There’s - to Daisy’s faint surprise - a bar in one corner of the room, from which Natasha retrieves two wineglasses and a bottle of A+ before rejoining her. “We’ve never had a chance to really chat,” she hums, twirling a purple lock of Daisy’s hair around her finger. “I’m so looking forward to that.”

“We're just gonna leave them there?” Daisy asks. Even if that was sort of the plan all along, she’s finding this is harder than she expected. This isn’t really her style: when she does Jemma up normally, it’s for the purpose of paying attention to her, not the opposite. 

“Am I not enough for you?” Natasha asks in a low, provocative voice.

Daisy does exactly what would be expected of someone in this situation: she stares and actually, unnecessarily gulps. This is a _lot_. “No,” she says, “I just…” Her gaze drifts back to Jemma and Wanda, noticing how both of them are trying to watch this exchange out of the corners of their eyes. 

“They’ll be fine, sugar, don’t worry,” Natasha says, and she pours Daisy a glass of blood.

“Thanks,” Daisy says. She tries to tell herself that Jemma and Wanda _wanted_ this, that they basically asked to be tied up and ignored awhile and to not be able to do anything about it. She knows that, rationally, but she can already tell that that’s really hard to do.

Like, _really_ hard.

“So, sugar,” Natasha presses, “let’s get familiar.”

Jemma moans, apparently at the very thought of that.

“Let’s,” Daisy echoes, and she puts a hand on Natasha’s thigh. She hasn’t been told not to.

Natasha smiles, but she puts Daisy’s hand back on her glass instead. “In time,” she says in warning.

“I think we’ve covered all of the first date material before,” Daisy jokes. “Haven’t we?”

“Oh, I’m onto fourth date stuff,” Natasha smirks. “I want to know what makes you tick.”

Daisy laughs weakly. It’s really hard to be witty when Natasha looks at her like _that_. “I mean, I’m a girl of simple pleasures,” she says. “I like pretty people with good hearts, I like techie shit, I like social justice.”

“Jemma mentioned your new project,” Natasha prompts. “The errant baby.”

“Oh, Ruby?” Daisy asks, laughing a little. Ruby is about the farthest thing from a sexy topic to her, so she wasn’t expecting to discuss her, but this really isn’t sexy talk, apparently. “Yeah. She’s an asshole, but I feel for her. And she’ll actually talk to me, which is more than anyone at the Authority can claim.”

“It’s cute that you care so much,” Natasha says. “And you’re not fucking her?”

“Hell no,” Daisy exclaims, laughing. “She’s a literal child. And she managed to find a girlfriend in jail, anyway.”

Natasha snorts. “Is that good or bad?”

“I’m not wild about Snowflake, but it’s none of my business,” Daisy says, although she sounds like she sort of wishes she could make it her business.

“You’re terribly conscientious,” Natasha muses, reaching out to stroke Daisy’s hair. “That must be why you keep glancing at our decorations. Making sure they’re okay?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Daisy says. “Isn’t that the point of decorations, to look at them?”

“Right now, the point is that they get looked at, or touched, when I say,” Natasha says, setting her glass down and going for the toy cabinet. Her voice goes dark, like threatening, dommey dark, as she adds, “You’ve got wandering eyes.”

Daisy shrugs. Jemma and Wanda are both watching her as best they can, brows furrowed, trying to judge how this is going to go, and she doesn’t bother not watching back. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Fuck you so you can’t see straight,” Natasha says calmly. “Or fuck you _while_ you can’t see straight, either way.” Daisy makes a noise of confusion, but Natasha just says, “Hold onto the couch and spread your legs. I don’t want to hear anything from you but ‘yes, Duchess,’ ‘no, Duchess,’ or ‘please, Duchess,’ alright?”

Daisy’s eyes go wide, but she rearranges herself as instructed and before she can think to doubt herself she says, “Y-yes, Duchess.”

“Let’s take care of those wandering eyes,” Natasha murmurs, producing a silk blindfold and tying it over Daisy’s eyes. 

And Daisy yelps, she does, but for all that this is unexpected she isn’t upset. Just… adjusting. It’s fucking _weird_ , knowing the others are all right there but she can’t see them. But it’s also, like… it’s exciting.

(Jemma and Wanda have been silent through all of this, just waiting to see what happens. It’s exhilarating seeing Daisy’s place in the game turned around like this.)

“I wonder what you’re like on the bottom,” Natasha muses, coming around to Daisy’s front slowly so Jemma and Wanda can get a good look at the dildo she’s wearing (they both recognize it, it’s a double-ended one that makes them mewl around their gag). “Do you keep being a brat, or do you really just want to be good after all?”

Daisy shivers. Normally, she’d want to claim the former, keep at least some of her tough girl points, but right now? She feels intoxicated. God, she wants to be good for Natasha. 

All four of them moan when Natasha thrusts into Daisy, those two from sensation and Jemma and Wanda from anticipation. They can imagine all too clearly what Daisy must be experiencing. They both know exactly how that dildo feels.

“You like, sugar?” Natasha asks, low in Daisy’s ear.

“Yes, Duchess,” Daisy murmurs politely, and she turns her head for a kiss.

Natasha laughs, not entirely warm, and obliges. This has the effect of blocking Daisy from view entirely, and Jemma and Wanda make absolutely agonized eye contact upon realizing this even though this kind of tease was part of their original plan. “Struggle” is the wrong word because that implies a fight or conflict, and that’s not the case at all, but they do sort of tug at their bindings in vain as they try to see.

“Yeah,” Natasha whispers, fucking Daisy steadily, “my pets do love when I take care of them, and you’re one of my pets now, aren’t you, sugar?”

“Yes, Duchess,” Daisy gasps, fingers digging into the couch. She’s not used to feeling desperate like this, and it’s fucking _weird_. She doesn’t mind it, she doesn’t think, but it’s weird. But if it’s what it takes to get Natasha to keep fucking her, she’ll take it.

“Pretty, pretty girl,” Natasha murmurs, carding fingers through Daisy’s hair. “You look so beautiful like this, just taking my strap like a good girl.”

Jemma and Wanda whine almost in unison, wanting to be in that position themselves, absolutely desperate to be good girls too. The stimulation would be nice, but right now it’s attention they crave most.

(This being tied up together and ignored business is even more exciting than they’d hoped.)

This keeps up, Natasha relentless and Daisy vulnerable and Jemma and Wanda _so needy_ , time liquid around them, until abruptly Natasha moans and goes still. She’s never all that showy when she comes, which Wanda and Jemma know, but Daisy doesn’t yet. Daisy just bucks her hips and whines, “Please, Duchess?”

Natasha kisses Daisy’s hair and chides, “Don’t be greedy, sugar.” She climbs off of Daisy with a fond laugh. “I know you’re used to coming whenever you want, but it’ll be worth the wait, I promise.”

Apparently immune to Daisy’s distress, Natasha finally makes eye contact with Wanda, then Jemma, then she blows them both a kiss.

“How desperate are you, pets?” she asks, coming closer to them. “Frozen in place, like pretty statues, ready to satisfy our whims.”

Jemma whines, trying to see around Natasha to where Daisy sits, but Natasha just smirks. She unties the subs and then reties them so fast it seems to happen instantly: the gag remains, but now their legs are wrapped around each other’s waists with their ankles tied to hold them in place, their arms are around each other’s necks, and a giant wand vibrator that they both know well sits between them.

“A toy for our toys,” Natasha murmurs in their ears. She draws back as soon as she’s switched the vibrator on, then sits beside Daisy without warning, stroking down her side. “Wanna see?”

“Yes, Duchess,” Daisy says, straining even though it feels futile.

“Good girl,” Natasha hums, kissing Daisy on the mouth as she unties the blindfold. “You’re free to comment now, sugar.”

“Thank god,” Daisy gasps out, smirking at Jemma and Wanda with some measure of her usual confidence. “‘Cause you two are too hot not to mention. Shit.”

Jemma and Wanda both purr at that, trying and mostly failing to meet Daisy’s gaze. They do, however, see Natasha reach across Daisy’s lap and casually start fingering her; in response, they both arch their backs and try to put on a better show (better, as if anything about this was lacking).

“So pretty,” Daisy coos, rocking her hips and grinning at them lasciviously. “Such a nice set of girls to play with, to watch.”

Wanda moans especially loudly, which makes Jemma follow suit. They haven’t stopped shifting their hips since Natasha turned the vibrator on, in hopes of finding the best angle for both of them. It’s harder than it seemed at first; ideally, they’d just be able to press their hips together and ride it out, but they’re tied in such a way that they keep having to shift around, which basically looks like bound tribbing.

“God,” Daisy groans, her head falling back against the couch for a moment as Natasha strokes her. 

“You like that?” Natasha asks, although she knows the answer.

“I seriously do,” Daisy murmurs, deciding not to gush about their subs (as a halfhearted attempt at teasingly ignoring them) and to focus on Natasha instead. “You’re - you’re something else.”

Natasha smirks. “The good kind, I assume,” she says, dipping two fingers between Daisy’s legs.

“You _know,_ ” Daisy huffs, her hips lifting to meet Natasha’s thrusts. “Do you always play coy like that? It’s hot, but it’s frustrating too.”

Jemma giggles a little, trying to glance over and meet Daisy’s eyes as she whimpers a yes. The thing is that Natasha’s as big a brat as Daisy is, maybe even bigger, but it’s a slightly better-kept secret. Daisy is all rebellion and snark right out of the gate, while Natasha acts cool but then pulls attitude when she likes someone (or when she really _doesn’t_ like them, but that’s a very different kind of attitude than this).

“You clearly don’t mind it,” Natasha says by way of an answer. “Considering how wet you are.”

“Because I know it’s gonna pay off,” Daisy counters, definitely using a leading tone. “Hopefully soon.”

“I think the girls should get to come first,” Natasha muses. “They’ve been so patient and so good.”

Jemma and Wanda both groan; they’ve managed to find a rhythm that has them both well on the _way_ to orgasm, but it’s taking longer than it would if one of them was just riding the vibrator by themselves. Of course that’s half the fun, working together through the delay, but being impatient is fun and frustrating at the same time. 

“Looks like they’re having a little trouble,” Daisy remarks, watching their subs shift their hips against each other. “Not that I mind watching them, of course.”

Natasha snorts. “Pull each other as close together as you can, pets,” she instructs. “Don’t worry about moving, just press your hips together and wait it out. Can you do that?”

Both Jemma and Wanda try to nod, which is a complete failure given the way their heads are bound together, but that just makes them giggle. Jemma slow-blinks at Wanda, Wanda uses her telepathy to say _You’re so cute_ , and they leverage their bodies just so. They end up a little contorted (torsos as far back as they can be so hips can be as close as _they_ can be, but given the gag this makes their spines curve in a way that wouldn’t be comfortable to keep up for long) but it does what they’re hoping, pinning the vibrator between their centers.

“There you go,” Natasha coaxes. “Just a little more, hm?”

Wanda whines, frustrated and needy and on edge, and Jemma echoes it, locking eyes and silently trying to plead with Daisy. Daisy is, it’s turning out, a much softer touch when they’re all like this. She’s more likely to respond to begging.

Especially since her own orgasm kind of depends on theirs.

“Let them come already, Natasha,” Daisy says, trying to sound casual and even a little chiding and instead sounding absolutely desperate. “They’re doing so well.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Natasha sighs, like it’s a great imposition, and then she smirks and says, “Come for us, pets.”

That’s all it takes, and Jemma and Wanda let out near-identical moans as they let their orgasms wash over them. The first happens at almost the exact same time, then Wanda comes again, then Jemma comes again twice back to back, then Wanda again, then…

“Okay, sugar,” Natasha says, rubbing Daisy’s clit fiercely, “you can come too.”

“Thank you,” Daisy groans, clenching her thighs around Natasha’s hand and clutching the soft couch cushion as she orgasms. “God _damn_.”

“Beautiful,” Natasha remarks, and she could be addressing any of them. She withdraws her hand from between Daisy’s legs and sucks Daisy’s taste from her fingers showily, smugly.

“You’re seriously unfair,” Daisy snarks, nudging Natasha’s leg with her foot in pretend annoyance. “All… smoldering. It’s ridiculous. You’re doing things that should look like they’re from a weird porn, but you’re still so… ugh. You’re too hot.”

Natasha laughs, she can’t help it. “Thanks, I think,” she says, and she nods around the room. “I’m in good company.” She watches Jemma and Wanda, who by this point are on their way to having so many orgasms that they ascend to a higher plane of consciousness, for a minute before adding, “How long do we let them keep at it?”

Daisy considers this. “Long enough that we both get off again too?”

“Good answer,” Natasha chuckles, pulling Daisy onto her lap lightning-fast. “You know what to do.”

“I do,” Daisy smirks, starting to grind against Natasha’s thigh and push her own knee against Natasha’s center. Once they have a rhythm going, she leans in to nip at Natasha’s neck, once again testing her boundaries.

It doesn’t take much more of that for both of them to come again, oversensitive as they both are, and when they disentangle from each other, they turn their attention back to their subs. Jemma is grinning around the gag, but there’s a single red tear slipping down her cheek; Wanda’s eyes are closed and her bondage seems to be the only thing keeping her upright.

“Think that means the night is over,” Daisy remarks. “Dunno about the fairy princess, but honey’s okay, she’s just exhausted.”

“I know,” Natasha says, not unkindly, because of course she does. “Let me get them undone.”

“I’ll help,” says Daisy, but she’s almost as exhausted, given the effort it’s taking her to so much as move off of the couch.

“You’ll sit right there,” Natasha corrects. “This won’t take long.”

She sets the girls on their sides before she starts untying them even though that makes it more awkward to manage, suspecting (correctly) that they’d just collapse otherwise. First she undoes their ankles, then their arms, then she asks, “How are our pretty girls feeling?”

Wanda hums something in the affirmative, clearly gone nonverbal, and Jemma attempts a “wonderful” that comes out more like “uhhh, uh.” It’s clear they’d both be happy to stay gagged the rest of the night; their dommes understand them just fine like this, they don’t need any more than that.

But with their lips locked in an almost-kiss, their dommes can’t kiss _them,_ and that simply won’t do. Natasha unfastens the gag carefully, working it out from under their hair, and kisses Wanda hungrily. “Don’t worry about words yet,” she promises. “I just wanted to do that.”

Wanda hums again, arching up to nuzzle against Natasha’s neck.

“Wanna see your photos?” Natasha asks, grinning, and once they both nod she says, “Sugar? The Polaroids.”

She waves Daisy over and Daisy obliges, bringing the pictures Natasha snapped earlier. “You did so good,” she murmurs. “You look so pretty.”

“Tha-ank,” Jemma slurs, grinning at her girlfriend, and Wanda echoes the rhythm of the word if not the word itself. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Natasha agrees warmly. She takes Wanda in her arms, bridal-style, and Daisy does the same with Jemma, though less gracefully. “C’mon. You’ve more than earned a cuddle.”

Sure, it falls to Natasha to get the bed ready, to strip Wanda and Jemma of their lingerie, to fluff the pillows and pull back the blankets, but she doesn’t mind. It’s nice, she knows, to be needed and trusted like that, and it’s nicer to be able to climb into bed with three gorgeous women.

She slips in between Wanda and Jemma with a little smile, trailing fingers over their skin, and Jemma gazes up at her drowsily, mumbling, “Happy vampire birthday, Tasha.”

“Yeah,” Wanda says drowsily, but after a moment of failing to continue, she switches to sign language to ask, “Was it nice?”

“Of course,” Natasha assures, pressing another kiss to Wanda’s lips. “It was very nice. It couldn’t be anything but.”

“You’re sort of a softie,” Daisy muses, turning on her side to spoon Jemma.

“Yeah, it’s a secret you’re now privy to,” Natasha snarks. “Surprise.” 


End file.
